Happy Birthday, Nico
by HelloI'mOz
Summary: Just a little thingy I wrote for Nico's birthday. Excuse any typos. I've literally fell asleep and typed some of this. Rated at for a few swear words.


**Bleh, so apparently my doc manager feels like being annoying so no AN down there. Well, it's Nico's birthday in a little over an hour and fifteen minutes currently. I'm going to regret this so much tomorrow morning but you know what? Screw it. I'm gonna be awake for his birthday if it's the last thing I do! **

**Sorry for any typos. I'm exhausted. **

* * *

**PERCY POV**

* * *

"Chop chop, everyone! We only have a few more hours!"

A few people half-heartedly groaned. Tonight was a big night. It was the night that Nico di Angelo turned 19 years old. Well, really he was much older but he just preferred to identify as a 19 year old

Reyna, Jason and Hazel were stomping around shouting orders at people. Those three were the main organizers of the event. They made sure everyone had the perfect gift and that there was the perfect food and the perfect group of people there. Basically they just made sure everything was perfect.

Annabeth had taken Nico out to a lunch, saying that he should celebrate his birthday her. Strangely enough, after the war those two really hit it off. Once they had more time to talk to each other it turned out that they had a lot in common, and Nico helped her realize that she was a lesbian and had a thing for Piper. He then managed to set them up on a date, convince them to be girlfriends, and then push Jason and Reyna together, making two very happy couples.

I was a little hurt at first to realize that my girlfriend was a closet lesbian, but I didn't mind too much. I loved her, but more so in a sisterly way. I never really felt any attraction to her. Don't get me wrong, I believe that Piper is very lucky to have Annabeth, and that Annabeth is a very smart and beautiful lady, but I just don't like her that way.

Reyna seems to notice my gaze drifting off into space and comes over to bark some orders at me. Then she looks down at the clipboard in her hand and says to ignore what she just told me to do. Geez, this woman needs to make up her mind.

"Percy, just go wait in the back room. If you see Will can you please bring him with you?" I nod, slightly confused at the demand. Why do I have to wait in the back room? That seems a little odd to me. Oh well.

I grab Will's arm as I walk past him and pull him into the back with me. He and I have become pretty close since the war as well. We are very similar, but not similar enough to be enemies. A lot of our opinions are the same, so it's also nice to pay him a visit when I'm feeling down because he can immediately cheer me back up.

I plop down on the floor of the back room once we enter it. He flops down right next to me and notices the look on my face that I get when I start to think.

"Dude, what's got you thinking so hard? Hades, what's got you thinking in the first place? Must be pretty good if it pushes some thoughts into that wasteland," he says, knocking on my forehead. I jerk away from the touch.

"Ow, that hurt. And I'm wondering why we have to stay back here," I respond. He gives me a quizzical look.

"We don't. This is a free country. Let's go." I out him back down once he stands up. He falls with a help and lands on my hand. I yelp and quickly pull it out from underneath him.

"No! Reyna told me to wait here with you! I'm not facing a pissed off daughter of Bellona! Especially not Reyna! She's scary when she's mad!" I shout. Will nods his agreement and shifts into a more comfortable position.

We talk for a while, wondering why we aren't helping create an awesome birthday party for Nico. We start spewing out crazy theories like we're being sacrificed to Hades in order for him to come to his son's party. Or that we're being traded for some expensive gift that Reyna thought he would like. Our conversation eventually changes to things less worrying until we both fall silent. Then Will turns to me in the half-darkness of the room and whispers one of the most terrifying thoughts possible.

"What if Nico just didn't want us at his party?"

* * *

**NICO POV**

* * *

Annabeth and I laughed as we walked down the street. She was so funny, and I guess I just didn't really realize it until the end of the war. I was always too busy yearning after Percy and being jealous of Annabeth that I never really thought of having an actual, civil conversation with her. It was only once we started speaking that maybe I shouldn't be so jealous after all. She had obviously liked Piper for a while.

As soon as I really started talking to Annabeth, I noticed how frequently her eyes wandered from mine when we spoke so long as Piper was in sight. If Piper wasn't there I would have her full attention, but if she was I was lucky for Annabeth to even hear what I'd said.

I eventually confronted her on it, smirking with my newfound knowledge. At first she blushed and denied it but my teasing seemed to finally open her eyes. She dumped Percy (which I was overjoyed about) and quickly started pursuing Piper. It was amazing how romantically-blind Piper was, especially since she was a daughter of the love god.

I somehow convinced them to go out on a date and it wasn't long after that they fell in love. It was then when I finally understood how Jason was such a big, what was the word, "shipper" of, uh, "Percico".

Annabeth is now one of my best friends and I can always call her up for a girls night. I'm technically not a girl, but we do all the typical "girlfriend" things like sleepovers. We don't even bother going to different rooms to change, we just turn our backs to theother. (What? It's not like either of us is going to feel any attraction to one-another.)

She took me out for lunch today because it's my birthday and apparently in modern times not celebrating your date of birth is considered a sin. I had a nice time overall, but it sort of hurt to think that only Annabeth remembered my birthday. But it also made me glow to think that someone at all remembered.

"Hey, Nico, I know this really cool place that we should visit to get dessert. You in?" Annabeth said, her eyes shining with glee.

"Uh, I guess. What does it serve?" I ask, hesitant to the idea. I have work tomorrow and I don't want to be late because I overslept due to coming home so late at night.

"Oh, just lots of good sweets in general. You've probably heard of it." I wasn't dumb, and Annabeth knew that. She knew I had figured out that she had obviously set up something for me.

A little bit of fleeting hope in my mind suggests that the others are throwing me a surprise party, but I quickly dismiss the thought. They probably didn't even think of the fact that I have a birthday. But then again, maybe Annabeth reminded them and they felt bad for forgetting. Yeah, that must be what happened.

I continued to enjoy my time with Annabeth, cracking jokes, discussing casual things, and debating on politics, both ancient and current. This is one of the reasons why we're so close; Because she will nerd out with me when I need a nerdy friend, she'll be badass when I need a badass friend, and she'll be supportive when I need a supportive friend.

It doesn't take too long for us to arrive at the restaurant and, true to her word, I did know the place. It was opened up a few years ago by some demigod who apparently was a little older than me, but was still there throughout the first war. I think he was named Caster or something. (AN: The Geroge Weasley of the PJO fandom)

As soon as the door is opened a bunch of people jump out at me. I scan the faces and see most of my friends and even some others. There are just two faces missing from the crowd and those are Will and Percy's.

People keep coming up to me and congratulating me which I find a little peculiar. All today really is is one day closer to my death. That's all.

I attempted to hide from all the random acquaintances who only showed up to get drunk by hanging out with my closest friends but they all started disappearing. Leo and Frank abandoned ship very soon in the night, which I can understand. After all it's not like we're particularly close or anything. Hazel eventually slinked off to join the two doing... things I would not like to picture.

Piper stole Annabeth from me almost immediately, dragging her out of the floor to dance and probably get hammered. Pretty soon the only people by my side were Jason and Reyna. But eventually Reyna jabbed her boyfriend in the ribs and gestured towards the clock saying they had something to do. It took a little to convince Jason that yes, they did have to do something and that no, it couldn't wait but they soon left me too.

I wander around the party feeling pretty miserable. All of my friends have abandoned me at my birthday party so they could spend time with their lovers. This felt like some big ploy that they all put together to finally convince me to go looking for a boyfriend. They're using my own loneliness against me.

I have been wallowing in my misery for a good forty minutes before someone I recognize shows up. She leans against the wall next to me a takes a swig of her punch, pretending it's alcohol.

"Ugh, I hate parties. All people do is get drunk and hook up. It's disgusting." I roll my eyes at her comment.

"You'd be getting drunk too if it were legal, Lou." I smile a tad at her hypocritical thinking. She smirks a little too and raises her arm that has her drink in it.

"Can we get an amen to that?" I laugh.

"Amen."

I still wish some of my other friends hadn't ditched me but maybe this party won't be so bad.

"Hey, Nico! Do you think we can trick them into giving us liquor? You look twenty-one! Let's do this!" Lou shouts, starting to run gods-know-where. I grin and follow her.

Yeah, this won't be so bad.

* * *

**WILL POV**

* * *

I sat and sulked with Percy for a while before Reyna came in. I respected her but she was starting to drive me insane. She's been "prepping" us for almost an hour. We were blind-folded and someone changed us forcefully. I could feel I was in a speedo type outfit and I'm guessing Percy was in something similar. Other than that I had no idea what I looked like.

At some point who ever was holding me down finally let's go. I attempt to yank my blindfold off but find that I can't due to my hands being tied up to something. Thankfully a warm hand pulls the accursed bandana off my eyes. I look around and can't see any mirror of any sort, so the closest thing to what. Look like now is probably Percy.

When I turn to face him the air is knocked out of me. He's in a green speedo that suits him quite well and makes me wonder what's bene- Nope. Not gonna continue that thought.

Percy has some makeup on that makes his eyes look bigger and cute than they normally are. His arms are chained at least three feet above his head, making his muscles flex because of the stretch. His hair is mused up in quite an attractive way. As a gay guy I have to say he looks pretty darn good.

He looks over at me and widens his eyes as well, which makes an arrogant looking grin break out on my face. Percy became one of my closest friends after the war and I'm the one he usually comes to when he doubts his sexuality. I'm still trying to convince him that bisexuality is normal and all the gods are bisexual, and back in Ancient Greece gender didn't matter in relationships so it's probably even in our blood.

Suddenly I hear a cheer from outside the room. Everyone in here with us- Reyna, Jason, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel- runs out of the room with their respective partners. Reyna is the last one to leave and before she exits the room she leaves us with final words of advice.

"Don't be too rough."

* * *

**NICO POV**

* * *

As soon as the cake was brought out all of my friends rushed back in. So now here we are, all laughing and eating cake. People start to file out until it's only our group of friends. I can't help but feel bummed that Percy and Will didn't show up.

"Where do you think Will and Percy are?" I ask softly. Reyna turns towards me but her expression surprises me. She's grinning and there's a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, I think they got a little... tied up," she responded, laughing like it was some joke I was supposed to get.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. She simply beamed at me and shot up.

"Nico, do you want to open presents now?" I apparently don't get a say in the matter because I am now being dragged off to... the back room. Reyna hastily opens the door, give me one last grin while pushing something into my hand, and shoves me in.

I grope around for the light switch. Once I find it I flick it on so I can assess the situation at hand. What I did not expect was to find two of the sexiest guys ever tied up and in speedos in front of me. I suck in a breath and can't quite remember to let it out.

"Hi, Nico!" Will chirps. I blush, staring unabashedly. Percy starts squirming.

"H-how'd you get here?" I stammer.

"We were tricked," Percy mutters. I frown a little. It's nice to already have one of the hottest guys in the universe at my mercy willingly, having two would be even better. I sigh and look down at the key in my hand.

"I can let you out," I suggest. Both boys immediately perk up.

"Yes please!" they chorus.

I walk over to them slowly. I first approach Will. I crouch down so I am eye level with him and lean in so our noses touch.

"I have one request though," I whisper. "As your noble savior I deserve a kiss." Will's eyes are cloudy and intense looking now.

"Of course, my hero."

We both lean in ever so slightly and our mouths meet. It's a full on make out session, at one point tongues even got a little involved. But we were cut off upon hearing a groan come from our right.

"Please stop making out and just get me out of here!" I growl at being interrupted and storm over to Percy. I pin his neck against the wall, push my face in close to his, start growling and he...

Did he just...

Percy Jackson just moaned.

He quickly opens his eyes and a blush covers his face. I pull him in for a rough kiss, getting yet another moan. I can see Will looking at us out of the corner of my eye. I quickly unlock Percy and then drag him over to Will. I make sure that our lips stay in contact the whole time.

I fumble with the lock. How do I use my hands again? The only thing I can think about doing with my hands right now is running them all over Percy. Or Will. Or both.

I unlock Will eventually and Percy immediately drags him up as well. I stand back as I watch them make out. I have to force back a groan as I watch two of the most attractive people ever kiss. I start to suck on Will's neck from behind.

I don't know when or how but I lose my shirt at some point. I don't mind much though. It's nice to be able to show off the abs I've been working on since I was thirteen. The other boys seem to appreciate them as well, seeing as Percy moaned when he first saw them and then both proceeded to stroke my stomach.

It's only when Will's fingers start dancing on the edge of my waistband that I draw the line. I pull away from kissing Percy and step back so I can face both of them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm only really ready for kissing." They both whine and whimper a little but seem to respect my decision and we carry on.

I wake up the next morning on the floor, wrapped in two almost-naked bodies. I sigh and snuggle closer to Will, seeing as the man is like a walking space-heater. Traditions like celebrating birthdays are weird, that's true. But the y can be fun sometimes.

_Yeah_, I think as Percy wraps his arms around me, _They can be pretty fun_


End file.
